THE ROMANTIC & IDOL chapter 4
by Jiyu KJY
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE] kalian tahu acara variety show The Romantic & Idol ? pasti tau dong ... ini adalah FF yang menceritakan soal Variety show itu tapi saya buat versi Exo dan Yaoi .. ini bukan summary, baca aja ya enjoy with my story hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Romantic & Idol [Chap.1]

Author : Jiyu

Cast :

A. Kai Kim – Byun Baekhyun – Huang Zi Tao – Xiumin Kim

B. Kris Wu – Lu Han – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol

Genre : YAOI, variety show, happy, romance –other

Rated : G

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik sang pencipta dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka atas perijinan dari suami saya -Jongin. :p

Note : Terisnspirasi dari salah satu acara variety show yang di tayangkan di tvn[kalo ga salah]. Ada yang saya rubah sedikit. Awalnya mau di buat GS tapi hati kecil saya berontak –sangat berontak :p

Warning : DLDR :* . don't kopi paste tanpa ijin, don't bash don't flame dan don't – don't yang lainnya :p. Typo(s) and no eyd.

hope u like it and enjoy 3

-ooooo00000ooooo-

"_Idol, ultimately… might fall in love?"_

_Those people came to the fantasy Island Jeju_

_Not as magnificient idol. But ,they're spending 3 day as the ordinary romantic ..._

_Merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya ..._

_Dan ..._

_Romantis candle light dinner yang nyata ..._

_Kisah cinta mereka akan kami mulai di acara ini ..._

**[H4, before go to Jeju Island]**

**-Interview-**

**ROOM A**

Satu persatu peserta idol memasuki ruangan interview yang berada di lantai 7.

**1st Uke Idol Romanticist**

**KAI KIM [Member of XOXO – 14 Januari 1994, 20th]**

PD : Bagaimana tanggapan member lain setelah mengetahui kau akan mengikuti acara ini?

Kai : Hanya Lay hyung yang mengetahui soal ini, dia menyuruhku untuk menjalankannya dengan serius dan tidak membuat banyak orang kecewa. Aku tidak tau maksudnya apa tapi dia benar-benar mendukungku di acara variety ini /tersenyum malu/

PD : Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu sendiri?

Kai : Aku benar-benat gugup

**2nd Uke Idol Romanticist**

**HUANG ZI TAO [Member of EXO – 02 Mei 1993, 21th]**

Tao : Aku pernah menonton acara variety show ini di season 2 dan aku benar-benar iri pada Suho sunbaenim.

PD : Bagaimana type ideal pasangan yang ingin kau temui disini?

Tao : Orang yang selalu melindungiku dan akan membuatku merasakan nyaman jika berada disampingnya. Eung ... seperti Kris-ge /small voice/

PD : Kris bandmate mu?

**3rd Uke Idol Romanticist**

**XIUMIN KIM [Aktor – 29 Maret 1990, 24th]**

PD : Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang variety show ini?

Xiumin : Sangat menarik. Yang ku tahu para idol di Korea tidak di perijinkan untuk kencan saat masih terikat kontrak. Jadi menurutku variety show ini memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta lagi, kkk~

PD : Ada yang ingin kau temui di variety show ini?

Xiumin : Ada, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil dia ada disini

**4th Uke Idol Romaticist**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN [Solois fr SM' Ent – 06 Mei 1992, 22th]**

PD : /Shocked/ Baekhyun-ssi, ku rasa kau pernah mengikuti variety show ini di season pertama ?

Baekhyun : Ne, annyeong PD hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?

PD : Kabarku baik, bagaimana ini, kau benar-benar peserta di season lima ? wah, aku benar-benar terkejut sekarang ...

Baekhyun : /tertawa kecil/

Setelah interview dengan Baekhyun selesai. Seorang namja berkacamata mulai memanggil semua peserta idol Romanticist untuk masuk kedalam ruang interview.

Xiumin : Annyeong Haseyo /bow/

Semua peserta idol romanticist duduk di kursi yang saling berhadapan.

Kai : Tao-ssi

Tao : Ne

Kai : Kau juga ikut rupanya, apa hanya kau ?

Tao : Aku tidak tahu, presiden hanya menemuiku secara pribadi waktu itu.

PD : Oke. Kalian berempat adalah peserta season lima di variety show ini. Selama tiga hari dua malam kalian akan tinggal di pulau Jeju tanpa ada manager dan tim stylist. Kalian akan menjaga diri kalian sendiri.

Baekhyun : Aku mengerti soal itu.

Xiumin : Aku bisa mengatasi nya.

PD : Kalian bisa memilih tempat untuk pertemuan pertama kalian. Ada 4 tempat yang kalian bisa pilih, satu orang hanya boleh pilih satu tempat. Begitu juga dengan mereka nantinya.

Tim PD menyimpan beberapa foto di atas meja. Sontak semua peserta idol romanticist melihat kearah foto tersebut.

PD : Itu gambaran tempat yang harus kalian pilih. Silahkan ..

**(1st Meeting Couple Selection)**

** the Cafe**

Baekhyun : Ini menarik

Tao : Bisa memilih ini ?

** the Coffee Shop**

Kai : Aku suka minum coffee

Baekhyun : Aku tidak suka tempat ini

** the Namsan Tower**

Semua terdiam dan langsung melihat ke foto selanjutnya

** the Beach **

Kai : Wooo, pantai ...

**ROOM B**

Satu persatu peserta idol memasuki ruangan interview yang berada di gedung 2 lantai 6.

**1st Seme Idol Romanticist**

**KRIS WU [Member of EXO – 06 November 1990, 24th]**

PD : Bagaimana ciri-ciri pasangan idaman anda?

Kris : Lucu. Seseorang yang bisa mengerti sifatku dan seorang moodmaker.

PD : Apakah ada seseorang yang ingin kau temui ?

Kris : /tertawa/ apakah boleh seperti itu?

**2nd Seme Idol Romanticist**

**OH SEHUN [Member of XOXO – 12 April 1994, 20th]**

PD : Bagaimana perasaan anda saat ini?

Sehun : Hm, sedikit penasaran dan gugup.

PD : Relax saja ini sangat menyenangkan

Sehun : ne /tertawa kecil/

PD : Bagaimana komentar member XOXO lainnya setelah tau anda akan mengikuti acara ini?

Sehun : Huh? Ng, member lain tidak tau soal ini.

**3rd Seme Idol Romanticist**

**PARK CHANYEOL [Member of EXO – 27 November 1992, 22th]**

PD : Apakah anda pernah melihat acara ini sebelumnya?

Chanyeol : Sebelum debut aku pernah menontonnya. Saat season satu

PD : Lalu bagaimana pendapat anda?

Chanyeol : Menarik. Aku pikir dengan adanya acara ini para idola bisa melakukan hal yang romantis tanpa ada nya scandal

**4th Seme Idol Romanticist**

**LUHAN [Solois fr China – 20 April 1990, 24th]**

LuHan : Aku benar-benar merasa terhormat karena bisa mengikuti acara ini

PD : Kapan anda terakhir kali pacaran?

LuHan : /think/ sudah lama, sekarang aku merindukan moment-moment seperti itu.

Semua para pesera idol romanticist memasuki ruang interview. Ada yang langsung duduk dan ada pula yang masih diam berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

PD : Kenapa kau masih diam disana? /tertawa kecil/

Chanyeol : Ah maaf ..

Semua orang yang berada di dalam tertawa seketika.

Chanyeol : Kenapa kau berada disini hyung?

Kris : Aku juga peserta, mengetahui kau ikut acara ini aku jadi tertarik.

PD : Oke. Kalian berempat adalah peserta season lima di variety show ini. Selama tiga hari dua malam kalian akan tinggal di pulau Jeju tanpa ada manager dan tim stylist. Kalian akan menjaga diri kalian sendiri.

PD : Kalian bisa memilih tempat untuk pertemuan pertama kalian. Ada 4 tempat yang kalian bisa pilih, satu orang hanya boleh pilih satu tempat.

Tim PD menyimpan beberapa foto di atas meja. Sontak semua peserta idol romanticist melihat kearah foto tersebut.

PD : Itu gambaran tempat yang harus kalian pilih. Silahkan ..

** the Cafe **

Chanyeol : Viva polo?

Kris : Woah ...

**2. Meeting in the Coffee Shop**

LuHan : Sejujurnya aku menyukai tempat ini, aku hobi minum kopi dan sekarang aku sedang belajar meracik kopi, boleh aku ambil ini?

PD : /tersenyum/

**3. Meeting in the Namsan Tower**

Sehun : Apa yang akan kikta lakukan disana?

Chanyeol : Melakukan kiss scene seperti di drama

LuHan : Kau ini /memukul Chanyeol pelan/

** the Beach**

Chanyeol : Aku suka pantai ...

PD : Oke, sekarang tentukan tempat pilihan kalian.

Seseorang berkacamata hitam mengambil foto ke empat, ia inginpertemuan pertama nya di sebuah pantai yang berada di Busan. Seseorang yang memakai hoodie biru mengambil foto kedua yaitu coffee shop. Dan dua orang lainnya yang sempat terjadi sedikit pertengkaran karena merebutkan foto nomor satu hingga seorang namja berjaket kulit hitam itu mengambil sisa fotonya yaitu foto nomor tiga.

**-Interview END-**

_To Be Continue ..._

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yg sudah mereview FF "Love & Destruction" dan" Hurt my heart". Review kalian membuat semangat saya memuncak haha... dan maaf mungkin untuk kelanjutan FF Love & Destruction masih dalampertimbangan karena data2 nya hilang entah kemana .. T.T

Saya menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian. Tapi inget harus yang membangun nya. Jangan yang aneh2 . lol :p

Ok. Kalau banyak peminat,FF ini akan saya lanjutkan ... kalaupun tidak tetep saya akan lanjutkan ..


	2. Chapter 2

pertama-tama jiyu ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF jiyu dan mereview nya. jujur review kalian membuat semangat Jiyu memuncak XD. maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu review dari kalian T.T dan buat yang menunggu kelanjutan FF yang sebelum nya jiyu minta maaf karena data-data nya ilang sekarang dalam proses pembuatan kelanjutannya/? kkkk~ tunggu saja ya .

kemarin ada yang minta latar belakang para peserta Idol nya karena bingung ada grup XOXO tertera di dalam sana/? kkk~

oke ini penjelasan singkatnya saja.

Grup XOXO : Kalian cukup bayangkan ini seperti grup maxstep (bener ga tuh tulisannya :D)

Grup EXO : Kalian cukup bayangkan ini seperti grup Dynamic duo.

mereka berbeda agency dan grup XOXO lebih dulu debut.

Xiumin seorang aktor dan Baekhyun Seorang solois dari SM Ent. sedangkan Luhan saya sengaja buat dia menjadi seorang solois dari China yang menjadi gues star di variety show ini. kalau masih ada yang kurang paham PM jiyu saja ne ;)

Ini FF variety show The Romantic & Idol versi saya. ada yang jiyu rubah jadi kalau absurd dan kurang memuaskan mohon di maafkan /bow/

Happy Reading, enjoy with my stories guys~

**[Chapter 2]**

_Beberapa hari kemudian ..._

_The guy and girls will first meeting in the theirs place choice and Now the romance seen in movies begins,_

**#1 First meeting in the Cafe**

Tepat pada pukul sembilan pagi sebuah mobil van hitam tiba di parkiran cafe viva polo. Seorang laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menyapa beberapa kru pd yang menyambutnya di depan pintu cafe.

Chanyeol : Annyeong haseyo, apakah saya terlambat ?

PD : Tidak, pasanganmu belum datang jadi kau bisa menunggu nya di dalam.

Chanyeol: Ah, jinjja? Oke, kalau begitu saya masuk /tersenyum kecil/

Chanyeol membuka pintu cafe dan berjalan untuk memesan makanan. Ia di temani oleh salah satu kru kameramen dan Chanyeol terus mengeluh padanya. Ia selalu mengutarakan perasaan gugupnya hingga kini ia berjalan mencari tempat duduk.

Chanyeol : Dimana aku harus duduk ?

PD : Sesuka mu ...

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua dan memilih tempat di window seat.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil pribadi berwarna putih terlihat baru tiba di parkiran cafe viva polo. Seorang namja turun dari mobil itu lalu dengan senyuman hangatnya ia menyapa para kru dan berjalan masuk kedalam cafe setelah mengetahui pasangan nya sudah tiba dari lima belas menit yang lalu.

? : Aigo, aku tidak enak telah membuatnya menunggu. Dimana dia duduk?

PD : Dia duduk sendirian dengan memakai jaket hitam dan snapback berwarna merah.

Seorang namja dengan senyuman hangat itu mengangguk lalu mencari pasangannya di lantai dua. Dia terdiam sejenak di anak tangga yang terakhir. Kedua mata kecilnya mencoba menegaskan apa yang sedang ia lihat.

PD : Cepatlah dia pasanganmu.

? : Jinjja? /shocked/ woah, kau tidak membohongiku kan pd-hyung?/whisper/

PD : Apa aku harus berbohong untuk ini?

? : /sigh/ walking closer/ aish dia Chanyeol Park kan? Kau benar-benar tidak membohongiku?

PD : /tersenyum/

? : A-annyeong Haseyo

Suara lembut itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Ia menyimpan ponselnya lalu mengangkat kepala nya untuk melihat si pemilik suara lembut itu yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Chanyeol : O-woh, Baekhyun sunbaenim, annyeong haseyo /bow/

Baekhyun : /menggigit bibir/senyum malu/ annyeong Chanyeol-sii

Chanyeol : woah, kau mengetahui namaku? Ah, silahkan duduk .. aku sudah memesankan cappucino untukmu.

Baekhyun : Haha .. aku menyukai Exo.

Chanyeol : /tersenyum kecil/ kamsahamnida~

_Baekhyun's first meeting with Chanyeol, member of EXO._

Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk dan menikmati coffee yang Chanyeol pesan. Dalam beberapa waktu mereka masih terlihat canggung untuk memulai percakapan.

**#2 First meeting in the Coffee Shop**

Seorang namja terlihat sedang duduk di bangku pojok sembari menikmati hot vanila latte pesanannya. Ia terlihat tenang. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa gugup yang tergambar dari raut wajahnya.

Xiumin : Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?

PD : Dia sedang dalam perjalanan.

Xiumin : Aaa... /nods/playing phone/

Disisi lain. Seorang namja terlihat keluar dari sebuah Taxi. Ia berjalan mendekati bangku Xiumin dengan sebuket mawar merah menutup rapat wajahnya. Sedangkan Xiumin yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya tidak menyadari kehadiran pasangannya. Namja itu berdeham kecil setelah merasa ia telah berdiri tepat di depan Xiumin.

Xiumin : O...oh, ah mianhae /stand up/bow/

? : /give flower/ Ini untukmu ...

Xiumin : /shocked/melihat kearah PD/

PD : Dia pasanganmu ..

Xiumin : /take flower/ Lu-luhan ...

LuHan : /smile/ Annyeong haseyo, LuHan imnida ...

Xiumin : ah, ne .. ne, annyeong .. Xiumin Kim imnida, aigo .. kau benar-benar Luhan ?

LuHan : Ne, waeyo?

Xiumin : ah, aniyo .. silahkan duduk,

LuHan : /tersenyum/

_Xiumin's First meeting with Luhan, solois from China._

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk dan saling memperkenalkan diri untuk kedua kalinya. Memang dari awal Xiumin yang selalu terlihat tenang dan bisa membawa suasana yang hangat. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun kecanggungan diantara keduanya.

Xiumin : Bagaimana konser perdanamu ?

LuHan : Wow, kau tahu soal itu?

Xiumin : Tentu, aku menyukai beberapa lagu milikmu. Lihat, hampir semua playlist ku terisi lagu mu semua /memperlihatkan ponselnya/

Luhan : /big smile/ wah, Daebak ... jinjja !

**#3 First meeting in the Namsan Tower**

PD : Apa alasanmu memilih tempat ini?

Sehun : Karena hanya tempat ini yang tersisa. Aku dan Chanyeol merebutkan tempat nomor satu dan aku kalah

PD :/mengangguk/

Sehun : Dimana aku harus menunggu ?

PD : Pasanganmu sudah datang. Dia sedang mengambil beberapa gambar di depan musium teddy bear.

Sehun : Huh? Dia sudah datang? Ya! Kenapa pd hyung tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi /eye smile/

PD : /tersenyum/ namja dengan mantel berwarna hitam, celana jeans merah dan tas gendong berwarna coklat.

Sehun mengangguk lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju utara. Beberapa meter dari depan musium Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua mata sipitnya mencoba menerawang mencari tahu siapa namja yang tengah berdiri mengambil selca di depan sana.

Sehun : Dia maksudmu hyung?

PD : /mengangguk/

**#4 First meeting in the Beach**

PD : Sepertinya kau terlambat satu jam, apa kau tidur dengan baik tadi malam?

Kris : Ah ya, aku benar-benar tidak enak membiarkan dia menunggu. Tidurku cukup baik hanya saja tadi aku harus mencari sesuatu dulu untuk pasanganku.

PD : Ah begitu

Kris : Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan juga karena telah membuatnya menunggu cukup lama? Ah PD hyung tolong aku ...

PD : /tertawa/

Kris : /membenarkan rambut dan pakaiannya/bercermin di mobil van/

PD : Pasanganmu berada di pinggir pantai sejak tadi. Dia menolak saat tim menyuruhnya pindah tempat.

Kris : Ah, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah ...

Disisi lain seorang namja dengan jaket berwarna merah tengah memandang lurus kedepan. Sesekali kedua matanya melirik kearah jam tangannya.

? : Satu jam /sigh/

PD : Sebentar lagi dia sampai

? : Huh? Oke, aku akan menunggu nya /memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket/

Saat melihat seseorang yang ia ketahui adalah pasangannya, dengan perlahan Kris berjalan mendekati namja yang sedang membelakangi nya. Ia menarik napas panjang setelah itu menepuk pundak namja itu dengan halus.

? :O..o,

**[Back to #3 Firts meeting in the Namsan Tower]**

Sehun berjalan mendekati namja itu lalu menyapanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Sehun : Annyeong Haseyo, Oh Sehun imnida .. maaf telah membuatmu menunggu.

? : /membalikkan tubuhnya/shocked/ Eung, annyeong haseyo Exo's Zitao Imnida ...

Sehun : /tersenyum/ wah, pedahal kemarin kita bertemu di backstage ..

Tao : /lil smile/ ahaha, ne ... tapi kau tidak bilang akan mengikuti acara ini

Sehun : Kita hanya bertemu untuk menyapa, tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol saat itu ..

Tao : Ne /nod/

_Tao's first meeting with Sehun, memberr of XOXO._

**[Back to #4 First meeting in the Beach]**

Setelah menepuk pundak namja itu Kris membungkukkan setengah badannya. Ia mengucapkan beberapa kali kata maaf pada namja di depannya.

Kris : Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu cukup lama Kai. Tadi aku mencari ini dulu untukmu /mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana/

Kai : /speechless/ melirik kearah PD/

PD : /tersenyum/

Kris : Ini untukmu, mau ku pakaikan?

Kai : /tersenyum malu/mengangkat tangan kirinya/

Kris : Ini cincin couple, hampir satu jam aku mencari yang cocok untuk kita berdua.

Kai : Gomawo ..

_Kai's first meeting with Kris, member of EXO._

**[Back to Scene #1]**

Chanyeol : Aku pernah menonton variety show ini saat season satu

Baekhyun : humm , ne ..

Chanyeol : Saat itu kau juga peserta nya/chuckle/

Baekhyun : Haha, jangan bahas masalah itu ...

Chanyeol : Ah.. arraseo, setelah ini apa yang ingin kita lakukan?

Baekhyun : Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman.

Chanyeol : /melihat Baekhyun/

Pasangan pertama sudah terlihat semakin dekat. Saat keduanya sedang asyik mengobrol ponsel mereka berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan video masuk.

Chanyeol : apa ini? /memegang ponselnya/

Baekhyun : /tertawa/ haha, ige mwoya ?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melirik kearah tim PD untuk meminta penjelasan.

PD : First meeting mission holding hands.

Chanyeol : /Speechless/

Baekhyun : Ah ya, aku melupakan hal ini ...

Chanyeol : Kita melakukan ini?

Baekhyun : Tentu saja, ayo .. bukannya kita mau pergi ke taman ?

Baekhyun memakai tas kecilnya lalu meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol untuk membantu nya berdiri dan akhirnya kedua nya saling berpegangan tangan. Chanyeol masih terdiam melihat tangannya yang sedang dalam genggaman tangan kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun : Mission clear /menunjukannya pada kamera/

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum lalu keluar dari cafe, mereka berjalan menuju taman yang hanya berjarak 300m dari cafe viva polo. Dalam perjalanan menuju taman keduanya sibuk dalam sebuah percakapan dan lelucon yang Baekhyun keluarkan.

Baekhyun : Aku melihat penampilan debutmu di MCD, benar-benar menakjubkan, aku menyukai two moons.

Chanyeol : haha, gomawo sunbaenim /bow/

Baekhyun : /memukul pundak Chanyeol/ jangan seperti itu /tertawa/

Chanyeol : Aku juga menyukai banyak lagu milikmu, dan juga ...aku menyukai ...senyummu.

Baekhyun : /tersenyum malu/

Setelah tiba di sebuah taman keduanya duduk di bangku kayu. Melanjutkan kembali percakapan mereka yang ternyata saling mengagumi.

**[Back to scene #2]**

Xiumin dan Luhan sedang asyik berbagi nomor telpon. Mereka benar-benar sudah terlihat sangat dekat.

LuHan : Aku melihat akting mu di film police bulan lalu. Aku menyukai karaktermu di film itu

Xiumin : Woah jinjja? Haha ...

LuHan : Oh ya, Kau menyukai coffee kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke dapur coffee shop ini untuk melihat cara membuat coffee?

Xiumin :Ungg, boleh .. Kajja ..

Setelah mereka berdua beranjak berdiri ponsel kedua nya pun berbunyi. Xiumin melirik kearah Luhan yang kini tengah melihat layar ponselnya.

LuHan : /tersenyum/ mission pertama kah ? /melirik kearah PD/

PD : /mengangguk/

Xiumin : Apa mission nya?

LuHan : Ige /menunjukkan pesan video nya/

Xiumin : /silent/

LuHan : Berpegangan tangan. Hal mudah, bukankah kau sering melakukannya? /chuckle/

Xiumin : /tersenyum/

**[Back to scene #3]**

Kedua namja ini terlihat sedang berjalan dengan tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan. Barang belanjaan terlihat menghiasi sisi tangan mereka yang lainnya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah pesan video masuk ke ponsel mereka masing-masing.

Sehun : /melirik kearah PD/ ini apa ?

PD : Mission pertama kalian sebelum pergi ke pulau Jeju

Tao : Berpegangan tangan? Tapi kami sudah melakukannya sejak tadi/tersenyum malu/

Sehun : Mission clear /mengangkat tangannya keudara/

**[Back to scene #4]**

Setelah memakai kan cincin couple nya Kris membawa Kai ke kedai bubble tea. Disana mereka banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing. meski dengan awalnya mereka hanya saling diam dan terfokus dengan bubble tea mereka, tapi beberapa menit kemudian mereka bisa mengendalikan suasana canggung menjadi lebih hangat.

Saat ini keduanya saling berbagi nomor telpon.

Kris : Sebelum debut aku selalu melihat penampilan XOXO, aku menyukai teknik dance dan suara mu.

Kai : /tersenyum malu/ gomawo, selamat juga untuk debutmu ..

Kris : Ah ne, kamsahamnida ...

Kai : Ige, aku sudah menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu...

Kris : /tersenyum kecil/ kamsahamnida~ kapan-kapan aku akan menghubungimu..

_To Be Continue ..._

_hayo-hayo gimana pendapatnya untuk chapter 2 ? semakin absurd dan tidak nyambung kah?hehehe maaf ya kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Jiyu masih menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun dari kalian so .._

**_Mind to Review_**_ ?_

salam kiss

Jiyu K


	3. Chapter 3

**pertama-tama Jiyu ucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah baca FF abal2 jiyu ^^" mau yang review atau tidak itu tak jadi masalah .. **

**tapi big special thanks yg udah mau review karena review kalian membuat semangat Jiyu meningkat .. dan maaf tidak bisa membalas review satu2 ... dan buat kalian yang masih belum paham bisa PM jiyu ... **

**sedikit penjelasan : **

**XOXO : Sehun, Kai, Lay **

**EXO : Kris, Tao, Chanyeol **

ini FF Variety show The Romantic & Idol versi jiyu, jadi ada sedikit perubahan ^^a.

Enjoy with my stories guys ^_^

Happy Reading~

**-chapter 3- **

**[Scene 2]**

Setelah mengetahui berbagai macam cara membuat coffee dan art Luhan dan Xiumin keluar dari coffee shop itu lalu berjalan menyusuri jalanan dan terkadang mereka berhenti untuk mampir kesebuah toko pernak-pernik. Mereka terlihat sangat natural. Luhan dan Xiumin banyak melakukan skinship seperti memeluk pinggang Xiumin dan bahkan tadi Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi Xiumin yang bulat. Walau begitu pasangan kedua ini masih belum melakukan mission pertama nya hingga sang PD harus mengingatkan mereka berulang kali.

PD : Jangan lupa dengan mission kalian

LuHan : Arraseo hyung /tersenyum malu/

Xiumin : Kita mau kemana, kaki ku sudah lelah

LuHan : Bagaimana kalau ke taman ?

Xiumin : /mengangguk/

LuHan : /melirik kearah Xiumin/tersenyum/ maaf, aku akan melakukannya sekarang Xiu-ah /holding Xiumin's hand/

Setelah Luhan menggenggam tangan kanannya Xiumin tersenyum malu seraya membuang pandangannya kearah kiri. Ia menutup mulutnya yang tengah menampilkan senyuman lembut, benar-benar terlihat manis.

_ First mission holding hands clear_

Luhan dan Xiumin masih saling berpegangan tangan hingga mereka tiba di sebuah taman. Disana mereka sedikit terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Mereka terlihat sedang berbagi nomor telpon.

LuHan : Chanyeol-ssi ..

Chanyeol & Baekhyun melirik kearah Luhan dan Xiumin.

Chanyeol : YA! Kenapa kalian juga berada disini ? kemarilah ..

**[Scene 4]**

Setelah berbagi nomor telpon Kris dan Kai pergi ke pusat kota. Semenjak keluar dari mobil tangan Kris tidak lepas sedikitpun dari pinggang Kai. Kai yang hangat dan Kris yang possesif membuat pasangan ke 4 ini terlihat benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul sembari meminum soda hitam yang di beli Kris tadi di supermarket. Kedua nya terlihat sangat bahagia Kris selalu menggoda Kai dan terkadang mengusap surai hitam milik laki-laki kelahiran tahun 1994 itu.

Kris dan Kai menjatuhkan tulang ekornya di sebuah bangku yang berada di pinggir jalan. Kris menghabiskan tuntas cola miliknya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna hitam metalic miliknya.

Kris : Mau berselca denganku ?

Kai : Uh ?

Kris : Untuk ku jadikan foto profil nomormu /tersenyum/

Kai : Ah, arraseo /peace pose

Kris dan Kai beberapa kali mengambil foto. Setelah itu mereka mendengarkan musik melalui earphone milik Kris. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Next day ...**_

Now the 8 romanticist are leaving for fantasy island, Jeju !

How will the next 3 days unfold on Jeju Island ?

How will the romantic holiday turn out ?

Coincidentally meeting ...

Love which is verging.

On the edge of destiny ...

Will the idols really fall in love ?

Saat perjalanan menuju Pulau Jeju pasangan Kris dan Kai tidak berada di dalam pesawat yang sama dengan pasangan lain. PD sempat bingung namun setelah bertanya pada Kris Tim PD hanya bisa tertawa.

**[Interview_Kris_ON]  
**

PD : Kenapa tidak mau berangkat bersama dengan yang lain ?

Kris : Tadi malam aku pulang ke dorm. Chanyeol sangat antusias saat mengetahui aku berpasangan dengan Kai. Dia terus menanyakan soal Kai dan itu membuatku sedikit risih. Jadi aku lebih memilih di penerbangan selanjutnya yang hanya berbeda setengah jam. Tidak apa kan ?

PD : /tertawa & mengangguk/ sesukamu. Tapi ini hanya sebuah variety, apa kau sudah benar-benar merasakan jatuh cinta padanya ?

Kris : /terdiam lalu tersenyum malu/

**[interview_Kris_End]**

Saat berada di dalam pesawat, peserta romanticist menggunakan waktunya untuk saling mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk saling melempar lelucon-lelucon lucu. Terkadang juga mereka tertawa lepas dan saling mencubit saat salah satu diantara mereka kalah dalam permainan yang mereka buat. Luhan duduk di sebelah Xiumin. Mereka sedang sibuk melihat isi lagu di ponsel Luhan setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktunya dengan mendengarkan musik bersama menggunakan headset milik Luhan. Pasangan Sehun dan Tao hanya terlibat percakapan singkat setelah itu mereka sibuk dengan alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan pasangan terakhir , terlihat sedang tertawa lepas. Kai terus menceritakan kejadian lucu yang menimpa dirinya dan anjing kecilnya –monggu. Begitu pula sebaliknya Kris juga menceritakan banyak hal tentang anjing kecilnya –Ace- yang sekarang berada di Canada. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan sehingga membuat mereka terlihat semakin dekat.

Setelah tiba di pulau Jeju. Ke enam peserta romanticist pergi ke sebuah rumah makan yang sesuai Tim PD perintahkan. Disana mereka duduk berjejer menghadap ke arah barat. Ada yang harus mereka bicarakan sebentar sebelum mereka pergi menuju guest house.

PD : Kita tunggu dulu pasangan terakhir.

Kris turun dari taxi, berlari menuju pintu sebelahnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kai. Ia meraih tangan kiri Kai dan menggenggamnya erat.

_Mission clear_

Kai dan Kris tidak berhenti berceloteh saat mencari rumah makan yang dimaksud oleh PD. Mereka masih berpegangan tangan hingga masuk kedalam rumah makan dan membuat peserta lainnya menggoda mereka.

_The 8 romanticist finally meet altogether_

Chanyeol : Kalian berpegangan tangan sejak keluar dari mobil ?

Kris : /mengangguk/

Sehun : Ya! Kai-ah, kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau ikut acara ini

Kai : /terkejut/ Sehuna ..

Tao : Bukannya aku sudah memberitahu semua peserta nya saat berada di namsan waktu itu Sehun.

Baekhyun : /melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memandang Kai dari samping/

PD : Sebelum berangkat ke guest house saya akan memberitahu sedikit permainan.

Tao : Woa ...

PD : Kalian akan kami beri satu kali kesempatan untuk memilih kembali pasangan kalian. Jika kalian merasa cocok dengan pasangan kalian yang sekarang kalian cukup mengirim sms **"stay"** pada ku. Kalau kalian merasa bosan dan ingin mencoba dengan yang lain kalian bisa mengirim sms **"change"** .

Kris : Ah jinjja! Permainan apa itu /sedikit kesal/

Sehun : Daebak ..

Baekhyun : Apa itu tidak berlebihan ?

Kai : Itu menarik

Kris : /melirik kearah kai/

PD : Send a message about how you feel and if 4 or more people want to change, everyone has to change as well ..

Ke delapan peserta itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada tim PD. Ada yang terlihat senang, kecewa dan ada pula yang terlihat biasa saja.

_From the beginning of their meeting until now _

_Who will change their hearts ?_

**[Interview ON]**

**(Chanyeol – Change)**

PD : Kenapa memilih change ?

Chanyeol : Aku akan berkata jujur. Sebelum debut aku dan Kai terlibat dalam sebuah fashion show di Jepang , aku dan dia cukup dekat namun beberapa waktu ini aku dan dia hilang kontak makanya aku ingin mencoba dengannya dan menanyakan hal itu.

PD : Aku mengerti

**(Baekhyun – Stay)**

PD : Apa alasanmu ?

Baekhyun : Aku nyaman dengannya. Tapi sepertinya .. ah molla ... /tertawa/

**(Luhan – Stay)**

Luhan : Stay

PD : Kenapa ?

Luhan : Aku tertarik dengannya

**(Xiumin – Stay)**

PD : Kenapa ?

Xiumin : Eum ... banyak persamaan aku dengannya. Sebenarnya dia adalah idolaku.

PD : Apa pendapatmu tentang Luhan ?

Xiumin : Dia anak yang sopan /blush/ hangat dan bisa membuatku nyaman disampingnya /tertawa kecil/

**[Interview END]**

PD mengatakan kalau 4 diantara mereka memilih change. Membuat sedikit dari mereka mendesah kecewa. Setelah mengirim sms para peserta di persilahkan untuk pergi ke guest house. Kris yang menyetir saat itu dan Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya. Selama perjalanan mereka terus membahas siapa yang memilih change.

** Guesthouse**

Setelah tiba di guest house mereka membagi 2 kelompok. Satu kelompok untuk tetap dirumah dan satu kelompok lainnya pergi ke supermarket.

Xiumin : oke, karena aku yang tertua disini. Aku akan menyiapkan peralatan untuk memasak dan membereskan rumah. Aku juga akan membuat coffee untuk kalian.

Luhan : Aku juga akan tetap disini untuk membantu Xiu.

Kris : Ah arra, lalu yang lainnya ?

Kai : Aku juga akan tinggal disini kaki ku sudah lelah

Chanyeol/Sehun : kalau begitu aku juga !

Sontak semua peserta melirik kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun : Ya! Kalian ini. Kalau semua di rumah siapa yang mau pergi ke supermarket ?

Tao : /roll eyes/ ayo Kris ge, aku ikut denganmu ke supermarket.

Sehun dan chanyeol bermain kertas gunting batu untuk memilih siapa yang harus tinggal di rumah. Chanyeol yang menang membuat ia berjalan mendekati Kai dan yang lainnya.

Sehun : /sigh/ kajja ...

Kris melirik kearah Kai sejenak memberikan senyuman kecilnya lalu menyusul Sehun, Tao dan Baekhyun yang sudah pergi menuju mobil.

** [Interview ON]**

**(Tao – Change)**

PD : Kenapa ?

Tao : Kau tidak lupa dengan interview pertama ku kan ? /tertawa/

PD : Ah tentu saja, lalu ?

Tao : Aku ingin mencoba dengannya.

PD : Tapi hampir setiap hari kalian bertemu, apa tidak bosan ?

Tao : Tapi aku dan dia tidak pernah berkencan

** (Sehun – Change)**

Sehun : Change

PD : Kenapa ?

Sehun : Entahlah, au rasa Tao ge terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Aku ingin mencoba dengan yang lain .

**[Interview OFF] **

keempat peserta romanticist tiba di sebuah supermarket. Baekhyun segera mendorong troli menuju tempat sayuran dan daging.

Kris : Kimchi, rice and pasta ...

Sehun : Aku akan mengambil daging

Baekhyun : Jangan lupa sesame oil nya juga Sehuna,

Sehun : /mengangguk/playing phone/

Tao berjalan di belakang bersama Kris dengan tangannya yang merangkul lengan Kris erat. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan paling depan dengan masih mendorong barang belanjaannya. Ia melihat-lihat sayuraan dan mengambilnya. Setelah dirasa cukup mereka pergi ke tempat pembayaran dan menunggu Sehun disana.

Kris : Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa yang memilih change.

Baekhyun : Aku juga ... ini terlalu cepat menurutku

Tao : /Mengangguk/

10 menit kemudian Sehun datang dengan barang belanjaannya yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit.

Tao : Kau bilang mau membeli daging Sehuna.

Sehun : Aku memang membelinya ...

Baekhyun : Kau beli snack sebanyak itu ?

Kris : Untuk apa soju Oh Sehun ? /confused face/

Sehun : /eye smile/ Kai mengirimi ku pesan dia minta di belikan snack. Kalau soju XOXO biasa meminum soju setelah makan ..

Baekhyun : Ne ? /shocked/

Kris : Tapi usia kalian masih dalam line 20tahun, sudah terbiasa minum soju ?

Sehun : Kalian ini kenapa, sudah ini biar aku yang bayar .. ini sudah malam mereka sudah menunggu kita disana.

Kris : Aniyo. Simpan kembali botol soju mu Sehuna. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mabuk untuk 3 hari kedepan.

Tao : Hei gege, bukannya kita juga sama ... terbiasa minum soju setelah makan malam /look innocent/

Kris : Aku tidak ingin ada yang mabuk untuk 3 hari kedepan baby panda, kau mengerti .. Sehuna /look Sehun/

Sehun : Yes hyung, I Know ... /menyimpan kembali soju ketempatnya/

** guesthouse**

Xiumin dan Luhan sedang sibuk membuat coffee dan menyiapkan alat pemanggang di halaman depan sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Mereka terlihat dekat.

Kai : Aku mendengar kau akan debut hyung, maka dari itu aku tidak menghubungimu lagi karena takut mengganggu aktivitas sibukmu /smile/

Chanyeol : Ah begitu ya, aku tidak terlalu sibuk .. walaupun sibuk aku akan membalas pesan darimu.

Kai : Heum, tadi kau berpasangan dengan siapa ?

Chanyeol : Baekhyun hyung ...

Kai : Bagaimana dia menurutmu ?

Chanyeol : menyenangkan, seorang moodmaker yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara /chuckle/

Kai : /smile/

Luhan dan Xiumin menyimpan beberapa gelas di atas meja. mereka duduk disana setelah merasa semua nya telah siap. Xiumin mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk lebih cepat pulang.

Luhan : Aku yakin mereka bermain-main dulu disana.

Xiumin : Harusnya tadi kita yang pergi, bukan mereka ..

Luhan : /soft smile/ mereka bisa mengatasi nya

Setelah keluar dari supermarket Baekhyun mengajukan diri untuk menyetir. Kris setuju dan ia akan duduk di sebelahnya untuk menjadi instruksi Baekhyun.

Tao : Bagaimana kau bisa menyetir dengan es krim yang masih di tanganmu gege ?

Baekhyun : Tenang saja aku bisa mengatasinya ...

Sehun dan Tao duduk dikursi belakang. Selama perjalanan menuju guest house mereka berbincang tentang first meeting mereka dan mempertanyakan soal siapa yang memilih change.

Kris : Es krim mu mencair /mengambil es krim baekhyun/menyuapinya/

Tao terlihat terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Baekhyun : Gomawo ge,

Kris : It's ok ..

Baekhyun : Kalian yang disini apa ada yang memilih change ?

Sehun : Itu rahasia hyung ..

Kris : Ya ya, geser kekiri sedikit

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran. Setelah itu mereka turun dan mengangkut barang belanjaan mereka kedalam rumah. selama perjalanan tadi tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun kalau hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun semakin dekat secara tidak langsung.

Kris : wooo, Baekhyun jjang ... kajja

Baekhyun : Haha .. gomawo gege atas bantuannya.

Kris : Cheonmaneyo /mess baekhyun's hair/

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chanyeol, Sehun, Tao memilih change ...**

** Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih stay ... **

**Sudah 3 orang yang memilih change, lalu diantara Kai dan Kris siapa yang memilih change dan siapa yang memilih stay ? Penasaran ? Ikuti mereka di episode selanjutnya ^^**

_ To be Continue ..._

cieee yang udah kelar baca .. ayo jiyu minta pendapatnya untuk chapter 3 .. makin absurd kah ? atau kurang mantep ? :3 bagaimana kalo jiyu beri sedikit permainan ... siapa yang bisa menebak pairing di akhir cerita jiyu kasih hadiah pulsa 10k ? khusus untuk 1 orang tercepat dan tepat .

ada dua pairing diakhir cerita nanti , ayo siapa yang bisa menebak untuk 1 orang tercepat dan tepat akan jiyu beri hadiah pulsa 10k ^^

tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi lumayan kan buat smsan ^^"

ok. salam hangat dari ku

KANG JIYU


	4. Chapter 4

**big thanks for readers yang udah mau baca FF jiyu. maaf tidak bisa menjawab review satu2 :)**

**maaf juga kalo chap ini kurang panjang atau memuakan .**

**enjoy with my stories guys ^^**

**Happy Reading~~~~~~~~~**

**-Chapter 4-**

Ke empat peserta itu menjingjing belanjaan mereka dan membawanya kedalam. Terlihat Luhan dan Xiumin yang menyambut mereka di depan pintu. Chanyeol dan kai yang berjalan mendekati mereka untuk membantu membereskan barang belanjaan. Xiumin mengatur tugas para peserta romanticist. Malam ini mereka akan memanggang daging di luar. Semua perlengkapan sudah Luhan dan Xiumin siapkan tadi.

Xiumin : Kita makan malam di gazebo samping saja, angin malamnya tidak terlalu besar.

Baekhyun : Ide bagus

Xiumin : Oke, aku sudah membagi tugas untuk kalian. Kita kerjakan sekarang agar kita bisa cepat makan malam .

All : /mengangguk/

Setelah semua mendapatkan tugasnya para peserta romanticist pun langsung mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Sehun membantu Tao membersihkan sayur dan buah-buahan di dapur. Kai dan Luhan memotong sosis untuk pelengkap sup telur yang sedang Xiumin buat. Kris dan Chanyeol sibuk memanggang daging sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memasak nasi dan terkadang membantu Xiumin membuat sup telur dan salad.

Sehun : Kau mengerjakannya dengan baik

Tao : Aku selalu membantu Kim ahjumma saat ia ada di dorm.

Sehun : Ah, begitu ... /melihat Tao dari samping/tersenyum/

Tao : Apa yang kau pilih ?

Sehun : Ne?

Tao : Stay or change ?

Sehun : /tersenyum kecil/ nanti kau juga akan tahu ...

Luhan : Ya, Kai-ya ... Hati-hati nanti tanganmu terluka

Kai :/tersenyum/ ne hyung ...

Luhan : /tersenyum/ apa yang kau pilih Kai-ya ?

Kai : Aaaa /bite lips/

Luhan :/chuckle/ stay ?

Kai : /shocked/ bagaimana hyung tau ? /whisper/

**[Interview ON] **

**(Kai-Stay)**

PD : Kau memilih stay ?

Kai : Ne

PD : Kenapa ?

Kai : Sejujurnya aku tidak suka menunggu apalagi saat pertemuan pertama. Apapun itu alasannya. Tapi sentuhan tangan Kris benar-benar beda, ia menggenggam tanganku possesif, hangat dan aku merasakan sangat nyaman saat berada disampingnya. Aku harap ia juga memilih stay /tersenyum lembut/

**[Interview OFF]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah acara makan malam selesai mereka berkumpul di ruangan tengah. Hanya perbincangan biasa dan lelucon-lelucon lucu yang menghiasi malam mereka.

**The next morning ... **

**[The 2nd couple selection : Necklace Shuffle] **

Firstly, they will choose a necklace they like based on their own tastes.

Setelah diberikan penjelasan keempat peserta itu segera mendekati meja bulat di ruang tengah. Disana sudah ada 4 kalung yang tersimpan rapih di dalam kotaknya masing-masing.

Dalam hitungan ke 3 ke empat peserta itu harus menunjuk salah satu kalung yang mereka pilih ...

Satu ... dua ... tiga ...

Kai memilih kalung bintang, Baekhyun memilih kalung melodi sedangkan Xiumin dan Tao berebut kalung cincin.  
-

Di luar guest house ke empat namja lainnya terlihat sedang berdiri tegak menghadap pintu guest house.

_Who is the owner of the necklace ? _

_While they be able to go on a date with the one that is n their hearts?_

PD : Seorang peserta akan keluar

Kris : Waaa...

Seorang peserta keluar dari guest house ...

Xiumin : annyeong haseyo /berjalan ketengah-tengah/

All : annyeong haseyo, nice to meet you~

Luhan tersenyum lembut saat Xiumin melirik kearahnya.

Xiumin : Bisa saya tunjukan sekarang ?

All : Ne~

Xiumin membuka kotak itu lalu menunjukkan pada ke empat peserta yang ada di depannya.  
Xiumin : aku kalah dalam bermain kertas gunting batu, dan hanya ini yang tersisa /chuckle/

Luhan : Kenapa kau memilih kalung itu ?

Xiumin : Aku kalah bermain kertas gunting batu /menutup mulutnya/tertawa/

Chanyeol : Ah, itu kalung yang bagus

Xiumin : Ne. siapa pemilik kalung ini ?

_So who is the owner of the love necklace ?_

Kris : Itu milikku /tersenyum/berjalan maju kedepan/

Xiumin : Ah jinjja ?

Kris : /mengangguk, memakaikan kalung itu/ kajja ...

Setelah berpamitan Kris dan Xiumin pun berjalan keluar area guest house. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

**[Interview ON] **

**(Kris – Love Necklace)**

Kris : /sigh/ awalnya aku mengira Kai akan memilih kalung ini.

PD : Ne ?

Kris : aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja memilih change saat itu.

PD : Kau memilih change, wae ?

Kris : aku tidak mengerti stay dalam tulisan hangul jadi ku kira stay dalam abjad pertama, yaitu A (A. Change |B. Stay )

PD : Ah, kau salah mengartikan begitu ?

**[Interview OFF]**

Chanyeol : Nugu ?

Sehun : Please come out ...

Peserta kedua keluar dari guest house, ia berlari hingga tengah-tengah halaman.

Tao : Hallo ..

All : hallo~

PD : silahkan tunjukan kalung yang kau pilih

Tao : Ne /menunjukan kalung nya/

**Tao memilih kalung cincin**

_This time will the choice match with the owner's heart ? _

All : Ah ...

Tao melirik kesetiap wajah ke tiga namja di depannya dan dia sedikit kecewa saat ia tidak menemukan Kris disana.

Tao : Nugu ? /small voice/

Sehun : me /berjalan mendekat/

Tao : /shocked/ huh ? ya ! /tertawa/

Sehun : /tersenyum/ memakaikan kalung nya/ kajja~

Sehun meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya erat.

Chanyeol : Mereka pergi dengan berpegangan tangan, sangat natural

Luhan : /mengangguk/ Kedua namja yang tersisa kembali menatap pintu guest house.

_The two boy's left, Baekhyun and Kai._

Baekhyun dan Kai keluar dari guest house, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum tipis sembari memeluk boneka pororo miliknya.

PD : Kalian akan menunjukan kalung itu secara bersama-sama

Baekhyun – Kai : ne ../membuka kotak itu lalu menunjukan kalung nya/

Chanyeol : Mwoya mwoya wuuuu ...

PD : Silahkan Kai dan Baekhyun membalikan badan.

Kai dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melakukan apa yang di suruh PD.

Luhan dan Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Mereka berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dan Kai. Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

Chanyeok : It's me

Baekhyun : /shocked/membalikan badan/big smile/

Chanyeol memakaikan kalung nya di leher Baekhyun begitu pula dengan Luhan yang memakaikan kalung nya di leher Kai. Setelah itu mereka pergi keluar area guest house dengan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya masing-masing

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**#1 Kris & Xiumin**

Kris dan Xiumin menaiki mobil menuju sebuah cafe terdekat. Mereka berniat makan terlebih dulu sebelum pergi ke pantai. Kris yang menyetir saat itu dan setibanya di cafe Kris turun lebih awal lalu membukakan pintu untuk Xiumin.

Xiumin : Kamsahamnida /tersenyum/

Kris : /tersenyum/ ne ..

Kris dan Xiumin berjalan memasuki cafe tersebut dan memesan beberapa menu makanan.

Kris : Aku belum makan dari pagi

Xiumin : Ah jinjja ?

Kris : Ne, aku memang tidak biasa makan pagi ...

Xiumin : Ah begitu ...

Kris : Aku pernah melihat film mu, eum ... police?

Xiumin : /blink eyes/ woah jinjja ? bagaimana pendapatmu ?

Kris : Benar-benar menarik, akting mu juga sangat baik maka dari itu aku menontonnya hingga episode terakhir /mulai makan/

Xiumin : waah , kamsahamnida /big smile/

**#2 Sehun & Tao**

Sehun mengajak Tao untuk menikmati bubble tea di sebuah kedai yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pesisir pantai. Mereka menggunakan jasa Taxi untuk tiba disana. Sehun memesan dua bubble tea rasa taro lalu duduk di kursi paling pojok.

Tao : Jadi kau menyukai minuman ini?

Sehun : Ne, /smile/

Tao : Aku juga, kris dan aku biasa membeli ini di kedai depan dorm

Sehun : saat trainee aku punya banyak waktu untuk merasakan berbagai macam rasa, namun sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi, oh ya .. kenapa kau memilih kalung itu ?

Tao : Molla, saat melihat aku langsung tertarik dengan ini /memegang kalungnya/

Sehun : Ah tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku memakaikan kalung nya salah /melihat leher Tao/

Tao : Jinjja ? kau harus membenarkannya /smile/

Sehun : /mengangguk/membenarkan letak kalungnya/

** #3 Luhan & Kai**

Setelah keluar dari mobil Luhan menggenggam tangan Kai erat. Mereka harus menuruni beberapa anak tangga untuk tiba di pinggir pantai. Kai terus tersenyum saat melihat ombak pantai yang bergemuruh.

Luhan : Kau menyukai pantai ?

Kai : /mengangguk/ ne ..

Kedua tangan itu masih saling bertautan. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Kai terus berceloteh tentang kecintaannya pada pantai dan dance.

Kai : Dulu aku masuk kedalam grup dance cover, dan kami sering melakukan dance di pinggir pantai ..

Luhan : wah, really ?

Kai : Ne, kami merekamnya lalu di upload ke youtube ..

Luhan : Woah joa , bisa kau tunjukan tarianmu ?

Kai : Ne?

Luhan : sedikit saja, aku ingin melihat ...

Luhan meraih Handycamp yang di pegang Kai lalu mengarahkannya pada Kai. Ia ingin merekam tarian yang akan Kai tunjukkan.

Kai : Aaaah, aku tidak mau /menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan/

Luhan : cute, kajja sekali saja ..

Kai pun terdiam sejenak lalu menari sedikit part nya saat masih tergabung dalam dance cover. [bayangkan kalau Kai dance expectation - Girls day]

Luhan melirik kearah PD dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Lalu kembali fokus melihat Kai melalui handycamp nya.

**#4 Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

Mereka pergi kesebuah toko penjual pernak-pernik. Baekhyun ingin membeli gelang couple untuk mereka pakai. Chanyeol lebih banyak diam kali ini. Ia hanya tersenyum atau membalas singkat saat Baekhyun bertanya padanya.

Baekhyun : Ada apa dengan mu ?

Chanyeol : Ne?

Baekhyun : Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam

Chanyeol : /lil smile/ tak apa, jadi kau mau beli yang mana ?

Baekhyun : gelang rantai saja, bagaimana menurutmu ? /menunjukkan gelangnya/

Chanyeol : /nods/ bagus ...

Setelah membayar Chanyeol & Baekhyun pergi menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di luar. Baekhyun yang menyetir kali ini dan tujuan mereka sekarang adalah pantai.

Saat Chanyeol membuka akun sosialnya tiba-tiba ia menerima pesan video dari tim PD. Chanyeol membuka video itu dan ia sedikit terkejut.

Baekhyun : Kau kenapa?

Chanyeol : Misi baru ...

Baekhyun meminggirkan mobilnya lalu membuka ponselnya untuk melihat misi selanjutnya.

Baekhyun : Woaaah ...

Chanyeol : Kita harus melakukan ini dalam beberapa detik ?

Baekhyun : Jangan pikirkan dulu, kita lakukan ini ditepi pantai saja ...

Baekhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju pantai.

_To be continue ..._

_hayooooo penasaran ga sama misi selanjutnya ?_

_ada yang bisa tebak ? :3 _

_hehe, maaf lama update nya seharusnya ini meluncur pada tanggal 5 T.T _

_penasaran ?_

_tunggu chap selanjutnya ^^_

_Salam kiss, _

_Jiyu K_


End file.
